In order to ensure the best possible performance and user experience, manufacturers may periodically provide updates to the software or firmware of electronic devices. In some situations, a manufacturer may issue a software or firmware update after the electronic device is shipped to a retailer but before a customer purchases the electronic device. As a result, it can be advantageous for a customer to check for any available software or firmware updates before using the electronic device. This process may involve attaching the electronic device to a computing device such as a desktop computer and accessing a remote system to determine whether any software or firmware updates are available.
In other situations, a user may prefer to being using the device as soon as possible after purchase. The user may therefore hope to avoid potentially time-consuming updates. In these situations, however, a minimum amount of configuration settings and preferences may need to be applied before the device is functional for a first-time use. Providing such setting or preferences at the device may also involve attaching the device to a computing device in order to perform an initial configuration of the device.
These initial steps may delay the time between purchase of the device and when the device is ready for use. Having to wait for the device to be functional may diminish the user experience. Therefore, a need exists for improved approaches to initializing electronic devices.